La maison d'Hùrin de A à Z
by Thumette
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la famille des Intendants. De Mardil le premier Intendant régnant à Denethor, le dernier d'entre eux, en passant par Cirion et Vorondil, Boromir premier du nom et son homonyme, ou encore Pelendur et Faramir, qui servirent chacun un roi. Embarquez pour un voyage dans l'Histoire du Gondor.
1. A comme…

Cette fic est un recueil de drabbles sur la maison des Intendants. J'essaierai d'en faire un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet.

Si vous n'avez pas lu les livres ou alors uniquement (et vaguement) le Seigneur des Anneaux, certains chapitres pourront être difficiles à comprendre, et ça sera sans doute un peu dépaysant et bizarre mais je mettrai des explications à la fin de chaque drabble.

L'objectif est de valoriser cette famille incroyablement riche, complexe et fascinante.

* * *

**A comme…**

La plaine poussiéreuse est déserte. L'air est lourd et oppressant, dans le ciel d'orage, les nuages pourpres se déplacent lentement.

Le bruit de la course d'un cavalier égrène le silence. D'ébène sont ses cheveux, son manteau sable et argent est souillé de sang. Une expression de bête traquée hante son visage. Une épée nue dégoulinante à son côté pleure des larmes rouges. Il serre contre son cœur une flèche au bout vermeil et un rouleau fermé de cire écarlate.

Son compagnon est mort, mordant la poussière sous les coups cruels des orcs. Il est seul, blessé, à bout de forces.

Qu'importe les épreuves, qu'importe la peine, la douleur et la mort, Borondir ira jusqu'au bout. Pour son pays, pour son peuple, pour son seigneur. _Pour le Gondor. _Il est le cavalier de la dernière chance.

Alors il se redresse et et effleure les bords acérés de la flèche. Alors il se redresse et caresse le sceau. Trois lettres inscrites dans de la cire rouge. Trois lettres qu'il chérit. Trois lettres qui gardent un trésor, renferment le dernier espoir de la cité blanche alors que viennent les Balchoth par milliers. Trois lettres… _Arandur_

* * *

Pile 200 mots ! Je suis fière de moi !

**Explications**: Borondir est un grand cavalier et un soldat du Gondor. Sous le règne de Cirion, le douzième intendant régnant, le Gondor, très faible, est envahi par les Balchoth (orientaux) et une troupe d'orcs. Bien que n'étant pas en mesure de faire face à la menace, Cirion réunit quand même une armée et envoie en dernier recours six messagers par groupes de deux porter la flèche rouge et son sceau aux Eothéod (les ancêtres des Rohirrim) vivant entre Mirkwood et les monts brumeux.

C'est une terrible course contre la montre qui s'engage. Seul Borondir parvient vivant jusqu'à Eorl, le roi des Eothéod, et celui-ci se précipitera au secours du Gondor, à la tête de sept mille cavaliers (Théoden aux champs du Pelennor n'en avait que six mille). Ont alors lieu la chevauchée d'Eorl le jeune et son arrivée triomphante aux champs du Celebrant.

En remerciement, Cirion lui offre les terres du Calenardhon (le Rohan) C'est le début de l'amitié entre les gens de Rohan et du Gondor.

Quand à Borondir, il meurt héroïquement en protégeant Cirion de son corps. Sa geste est racontée dans la chanson du Cavalier de la Dernière Chance.

Arandur veut dire Intendant en elfique (littéralement, serviteur du roi). C'est le sceau des Intendants du Gondor.

* * *

Si jamais ce sujet vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à écrire dessus, lancez-vous. Je la lirai avec plaisir.


	2. B comme

**B comme...**

« Il est mort seigneur. »

Étrange comme quelques mots peuvent changer un homme, balayer tant de certitudes. Abattre les piliers sur lesquels tenaient une vie.

Thorondir sort, le regarde. Il était d'un blanc pur jadis. Blanc tel les étendards flottant au sommet de la blanche tour. Blanc tel les manteaux immaculés des chevaliers du Gondor courant fièrement au travers des forêts d'Ithilien. Blanc comme la baguette de bois des Intendants, gardant le trône jusqu'au retour du Roi. _Jusqu'au retour du Roi._

Blanc, il l'est toujours aujourd'hui; mais c'est un blanc sale et terne. On dirait un cadavre aux os blanchis. Les os blanchis de l'Ancien temps

Il voit sa cité comme il ne l'a encore jamais vu. Les murs d'ivoire se sont lentement égrenés au fil des siècles, la pierre est sale et nue. Les nuages d'un blanc cotonneux se sont obscurcis. Le ciel est triste et sombre.

Le monde est devenu terne et gris. _Tout est vain,_ comprend-t-il. _Le Roi ne reviendra plus._

Un murmure, une rumeur grandit, parcourt les rues, glace les coeurs.

L'arbre des rois s'est fané. Tout comme l'espoir du Gondor.

* * *

Chaque drabble fera pile deux cents mots.

**Explications: **Le mot correspondant à ce chapitre est bien sûr, blanc.

J'ai mis en valeur cette couleur car elle est d'une grande importance pour le récit. Elle représente Minas Tirith (la cité blanche) avec sa grande tour "de nacre". Mais surtout, c'est la couleur de la maison d'Hùrin dont la banière est "d'argent uni", tout comme la baguette des Intendants qui est un simple bâton blanc. .

L'arbre blanc est lui le symbole de la royauté. Il est dit qu'à la mort de Belechtor II, le XXIème Intendant du Gondor, l'arbre blanc dépérit et meurt. Thorondir est le fils de Belechtor.

Il aussi dit que si les gens croyaient au départ au Retour du Roi, il finirent par perdre espoir. Je pense que la mort de l'arbre des rois correspond bien à l'élément faisant basculer les mentalités.

La première phrase peut prendre le sens que vous voulez.

Et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un délire avec du blanc et du gris


	3. C comme

Merci pour vos review. C'est vrai que je connais bien cette lignée, Irilde préfère Nùmenor, du coup on se complète :D

Ce drabble est un peu bizarre et il n'est pas du tout écrit comme les autres. Mais j'ai pris plaisir à le rédiger.

* * *

**C comme…**

J'ai vu d'immenses plaines baignées par un soleil puissant. Corne, immense corne pâle élevée au ciel. Corne, trophée du chasseur victorieux

Immense corne pâle cerclée de bronze. Lanière de cuir aux extrémités. Poumons puissants pour la souffler.

J'ai vu une blanche cité aux bannières ondulantes. Cor pâle au son clair dans les bras du seigneur penché. Main tendues du garçon regardant le cor.

Cor pâle au son clair sur la selle d'un cheval. Cor pâle au son clair, avec fierté porté. Cor puissant, cor du Gondor.

J'ai vu les champs des morts, j'ai vu les forêts rouges. Puissant cor du Gondor dans la bouche du capitaine. Appel clair et fort, cri haut et perçant qui secoue le royaume.

Puissant cor du Gondor sur le giron du seigneur tombé. Cor serré contre soi par un jeune héritier.

J'ai vu de de sombres rives, et des cieux d'orage. Anneau de pouvoir, Anneau tentateur. Mort, mort, mort ! Cor brisé sur le corps du guerrier vaincu. Cor qui ne sonnera jamais plus! Jamais, jamais, jamais !

Cor brisé entre les mains du père affligé. Nouvelles de mort, nouvelles de ruine. Feu, sang et la nuit qui tombe !

* * *

**Explications: **Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation, j'ai fait C comme Cor.

Le drabble raconte en quelque sorte l'histoire du Cor. Chaque ligne correspond à une période.

- Vorondil (père de Mardil, et Intendant du roi Eärnil), dans sa jeunesse, chasse dans les terres de Rhûn. Il y tue un grand Auroch, issu du bétail du Vala Oromë.  
- Vorondil fabrique le cor à partir d'une des (monstrueuses) cornes.  
- Vorondil le lègue à son fils (mais quand j'ai rédigé ce passage, j'imaginais plutôt Mardil le tendant à son propre fils Eradan).  
- Le cor est porté par les successifs ainés de la maison d'Hùrin.  
- Ce passage-là raconte l'invasion de l'Ithilien par les Uruk-hai (contrairement à ce qui est dit dans le film, les Uruk-hai ne sont pas une création de Saroumane, mais c'est une race supérieure d'orcs), et la lutte de son fils Boromir I. ON raconte que si le cor est soufflé au Gondor, alors tout ceux présents sur ces terres entendront l'appel.  
- La mort de Boromir I et Cirion, son fils, qui récupère à son tour le cor.

Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre la suite sans moi.


End file.
